Something Unlikely
by Pea-W-Pea
Summary: AU Badboy!Blaine. Kurt and Blaine have an arrangement. Its just sex. Well that's what they keep telling themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this fic is a collaberation between me and my co-author. It is the first fic we have ever written and had the guts to upload. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did writing it.**_

***WARNINGS* Sex, Barebacking, Slight Cumplay**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was sat alone under the bleachers, fiddling with his iPhone and sucking on a lollipop. He glanced up to see Blaine Anderson approaching him, damn that boy was hot. This thing they had? Kurt loved it, but sometimes it wasn't enough anymore. Okay, he might as well admit it, he'd fallen in love with the boy and now he didn't know what to do. The sex was amazing and Kurt didn't want to loose that, but he also didn't want to ignore his feelings. Blaine didn't seem the type to have relationships, which didn't make things any easier. Kurt looked back down at his phone and sucked harder on his lollipop.

Kurt jumped slightly as he heard Blaine groan, he looked up and Blaine was stood right in front of him. "Holy crap, you scared me half to death" he said sliding his phone into his pocket and clutching his chest. Blaine laughed "It looked like you were enjoying that babe" he said pointing to the lollipop in Kurt's hand. He had his trade mark smirk on his face, and his other hand was tucked into the pocket of his leather jacket. He winked at Kurt and leant his back against the wall opposite.

Kurt looked back up at Blaine and took the lollipop out his mouth with a loud pop. He kept his gaze locked with Blaine's and ran his tongue around the lollipop, just like what he would do if it was Blaine's dick. When he saw Blaine swallow harshly, he smirked and stood up, swaying his ass as he went. He heard Blaine groan again followed by footsteps. Kurt grinned then shivered as he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist from behind. He swallowed thickly as he heard Blaine growl against his ear "Don't be a tease" his voice low and dangerous "Cos, teases have to be punished".

Kurt licked his lips and threw the lollipop stick to the ground. He turned and winked at Blaine "Guess you'll have to come punish me." He smirked and walked with Blaine following until they were well hidden away from anyone else. Once they were far enough under the bleachers Kurt felt himself being pushed against the closest wall. He gasped as he was pinned by Blaine's hands on his waist. "You should watch that mouth of yours Kurt, It will get you into trouble" Blaine quipped before he kissed him deeply.

Kurt groaned as he kissed Blaine back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He opened his mouth when he felt Blaine's tongue running across his bottom lip. Kurt felt Blaine push his tongue into his mouth and Kurt fought against it. Blaine pulled back and trailed his lips down Kurt's neck till he reached his collar bone. He bit the skin lightly and sucked for a minute. "You're gonna have to where collar shirts for the next week" he said with a smirk as he pulled away and admired the bruise he created. Kurt threw his head back against the wall to give Blaine better access; he wound his fingers into Blaine's curls and pulled lightly on them earning him a groan from Blaine. "Blaine..." he moaned as Blaine sucked another hickey into his neck. Blaine smiled against his neck "How are you going to make it up to me Kurt? You were awfully naughty with that lollipop" he said humour in his voice as he pulled back completely.

Kurt whimpered at the loss his hands dropping to his sides. He wanted to wipe that smug look off that beautiful bastards face. Kurt smirked and reached out to unzip Blaine's jeans, placing his hand down there underneath Blaine's boxer waistband and gripped his erection in his hand. Blaine moaned and instantly bucked forward into the circle of Kurt's fist. "You will have to do better than that" he stated his breathing slightly uneven.

Kurt bit his lip before getting on his knees, he pulled down Blaine's jeans and boxers in one go, so they were pooled around his ankles. Kurt heard Blaine gasp and saw his hand instantly move to wrap in his hair, but Blaine stopped himself at the last minute. He settled his hand on Kurt's jaw and used his thumb to open his mouth. Kurt couldn't help his heart from sinking at Blaine's actions; he knew he got bitchy when his hair was messed with, surely that meant Blaine cared? Kurt blinked quickly several times before looking up at Blaine. He opened his mouth wider, inching closer to Blaine's dick.

Blaine looked down into Kurt's eyes just as his mouth wrapped around his dick, he threw his head back and moaned "Kuuurt...God". Kurt hummed in response, bringing one hand to wrap around the base of Blaine's dick. He hollowed his cheeks and began sucking expertly, bobbing his head up and down and moving his hand in time as his lips moved. Blaine lost all ability to talk the only words he could say where "Fuck...Kurt" as Kurt felt Blaine's body going rigid and relaxing at his actions. Kurt breathed through his nostrils as he took Blaine down deeper, his nose resting against Blaine's abdomen before pulling back to the head. He repeated the action several times before he took hold of Blaine's dick and moved his mouth to the tip again, swirling his tongue around the head like what he did to the lollipop.

Blaine panted "Shit...Kurt, stop" he said breathing heavy as Blaine pulled Kurt up from the floor and pushed him against the wall again. Blaine's hands went to his back and he ran them down and into his jeans pushing them down as he went. Kurt was so relieved when his erection was freed; he'd secretly been hard since he'd seen Blaine walking towards him earlier. "Ungh Kurt god you're so hot" Blaine said looking down at Kurt's erection and wrapping his hand around it.

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaine's hand starting to stroke him, "S-stop..." he breathed feeling embarrassingly too close, they were no where near finished yet. Blaine let go of Kurt's erection and kissed him again "What do you want?" he asked pulling back.

"You" He said softly looking into Blaine's lust blown eyes. He turned around so he was facing the wall and pushed his ass back slightly. He looked over his shoulder, "I want you."

"You are trying to kill me" Blaine said plastering himself against Kurt's back. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. Kurt faced the wall again, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. He listened as Blaine poured some lube onto his hand. He shivered slightly as he felt the familiar feeling of Blaine's fingers tracing his needy hole. Blaine circled his hole a few times before he pushed his finger in all the way, pulling it out again before staring a slow pumping rhythm.

Kurt pulled his head back and groaned, angling his neck back so he could capture Blaine's lips in a heated kiss. Blaine kissed him back and added another finger. Blaine used his other hand to push Kurt's leg up so it was propped against the wall and bent at the knee. He pulled away and gasped against Blaine's mouth as the new angle made Blaine's fingers hit his prostate dead on. Blaine kept stretching him out, slowly adding a third finger, hitting his prostate occasionally. "Enough... I'm ready. J-just get inside me" he said shakily, he whimpered as Blaine pulled his fingers away.

Blaine pulled back "Shit" he muttered as he searched through his jacket pocket. "What?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine searching frantically through his pockets. "I thought I had a condom, but it's gone" Blaine said a pained look on his face. Kurt put his leg back down so that both feet were on the ground. He thought about a few things to himself before answering nervously, "We could go without." he tried avoiding Blaine's eyes, afraid of what the answer would be.

"What?" Blaine said looking straight into his eyes "Are you sure? I haven't been with anyone since we started this...you know" he said awkwardly gesturing to the between the two of them with his clean hand.

"It's okay Blaine. I trust you." He said, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He knew this meant something, he wasn't sure what though. Blaine nodded and moved forward to kiss Kurt with less force than he had the previous times. He moved his still lubed hand and wiped the excess on his dick "Ready" Blaine asked him as he back was pushed to the wall again and Blaine raised one of his legs to wrap around his waist.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his other leg around Blaine's waist. He couldn't get over how strong Blaine was. Although this wasn't the first time they'd been in this position it still baffled him. Blaine lined his dick up with his hole and pushed in slowly. Kurt threw his head back and groaned. "Your so fucking beautiful" he heard Blaine say. He looked up to the top of the bleachers, his heart skipping a beat as Blaine's words sank in. "You feel so good." He moaned as Blaine started thrusting his hips.

Blaine pulled his head down with a hand on his jaw and kissed him deeply. Blaine moved slightly and changed the angle of his thrusts as he sped up. Kurt kissed back softly at first but then it turned heavier when Blaine started hitting his prostate again. He pulled back and kissed his way down Blaine's neck before resting his head there and panting against his neck, "Oh fuck.." he wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

Blaine moved his neck to the side and thrust harder "Close" he said as he sped up as well reaching a hand down to jerk Kurt's cock. He gasped as Blaine started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. "M-me too. Oh shit Blaine you feel so good."

"Hmmmm" he hummed into his neck sucking a there as he sped up his thrusts even more.

"Ungh... T-that's g-gonna m-mark you b-bastard." He groaned, stuttering every time Blaine pounded inside of him. He didn't really mind though at this moment in time, feeling so blissed out he thought he might actually pass out from it all. "Come on baby" Blaine groaned as he fell over the edge and shot his load inside of Kurt. Blaine hips stuttered as he pumped through it and pumped Kurt's cock faster. Kurt bit his lip to muffle his scream as he came hard between them, feeling Blaine's come fill his ass. "Oh god.." he moaned at the new feeling, "that's so hot." he rested his head back against the wall trying to get his breathe back.

Blaine raised his hand to his mouth and licked Kurt's cum from his fingers. Kurt winced as Blaine pulled out, he felt so empty but placed his feet back on the ground. His gaze darkened as he watched Blaine lick his come off his fingers. He pulled Blaine to him and kissed him, mixing their tongues together and tasting himself. Blaine kissed him back greedily for a minute before pulling back "God you're so hot" he said against his lips.

He breathed heavily against Blaine's mouth, his heart beating hard in his chest. He closed his eyes and basked in the way he was feeling right now. It would be so easy to say how he really felt, but he just couldn't, he didn't want to lose this. Blaine lingered after the kiss far a moment before he pulled back and handed his undershirt to Kurt "You can use this to clean off" he said as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Thanks." he said quietly, half smiling as he took the undershirt from Blaine. He cleaned himself up with it before handing it back to him. He crouched down and picked up his clothes, quickly putting them all back on as best as he could.

There was an awkward silence as they each righted their clothes and Blaine shoved the soiled shirt into his bag. They stood there awkwardly for a minute, Blaine rubbing nervously at the back of his neck and let out a small sigh. Kurt looked up while fixing his hair and the two made eye contact. He was fed up of this situation. "Fuck it" he heard Blaine mutter before he was crowded against the wall again, he gasped as Blaine kissed him deeply. His hands floated in mid air, but as he felt Blaine take hold of his head as they kissed he bought his own to rest on top of them. Once they pulled away he looked into Blaine's eyes, their faces still close. "What was that for?" he asked, confused because they never kissed after they'd had sex, they'd agreed it was too 'intimate'.

"I-I I felt like it" Blaine spoke softly against his lips. He didn't move his hands from Kurt's head and kissed him again only this time was more gently "Your amazing Kurt" he sighed dropping his head down.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and took a deep breath, thinking it's now or never. "You mean a lot to me Blaine. I really care about you." He bought a hand to cup Blaine's chin to make Blaine look at him.

Blaine moved his hands to wrap around Kurt's waist "Right, this is gonna suck because it could go really badly but screw it" he said babbling "Kurt, I think you're awesome. At first I started this because you were easily the hottest guy in this dump, but now I realise...I actually really like you and...willyoubemyboyfriend" he said quickly.

He grinned at how shy Blaine was, it was very rare for him to be like this so it proved to Kurt that he really meant what he was saying. "Yes. I'd like that." He said giggling lightly at how relived Blaine looked. Blaine beamed at him and kissed him again picking him up slightly "Okay" he said when he put him down. Kurt smiled and looked into Blaine's eyes, he thought his smile was gonna split his face in two, he was so happy. "Soooo…." He said grabbing Blaine hands tugging him along as they walked out from underneath the bleachers "Can I take my boyfriend on a date this Friday?" he asked biting his lip nervously. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand and as he looked up he saw Blaine smile "Sure, I'd like that" he said.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review :) x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey we have decided to make this story into a 4 chapter story as people asked for us to continue. Please review and let us know if you want us to continue.**_

_***WARNINGS* Handjobs, Rimming, Sex, Barebacking**_

* * *

Kurt was waiting anxiously for Blaine to come and pick him up for their first date. Friday had come sooner than he'd realised and now here he was, stood in the mirror making last minute changes to his outfit and fixing his hair. He needed to look perfect for his boyfriend, he got little butterflies in his stomach when he used that word but that's what they were now, Boyfriends.

He grinned as heard a car pull into the driveway. He peeked out the curtain and smiled when he saw Blaine check his own reflection in his overhead mirror. He watched as Blaine got out of the car, walking to the front door and knocking. Kurt practically ran to the door, his heart racing. He stopped by the door and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. Blaine looked sexy as hell and damn Kurt wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his hands to himself on their date. He realised he'd been staring; looking back into Blaine's eyes he smiled shyly, "Hey" He greeted.

"Hey" Blaine said his eyes roaming over Kurt's body. He looked behind him for a second before he swooped forward and kissed Kurt. Kurt was surprised at first but then couldn't stop himself from kissing back, grabbing onto the collar of Blaine's leather jacket and pulling him inside and slamming the door closed behind them. He pinned Blaine to the door, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Blaine kissed back hard and ran his hands down his back till he reached his ass and squeezed. "Kurt, we have to go now or we will miss the movie" he said against Kurt's lips. Kurt leaned back into Blaine's hands before letting his words sink in. Oh yeah, the date. He pulled away reluctantly, "Yeah... Sorry. I guess we did get carried away." Kurt chuckled gently, smoothing his shirt back down.

Blaine closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes he held his hand out to Kurt "Come on Babe" he said with a grin. Kurt grabbed his jacket before taking Blaine's hand. He laughed shyly when Blaine opened the passenger door for him "Thanks" he said politely. Kurt couldn't believe what a gentlemen Blaine was being, he only wished other people would see this side of him instead of judging him before they even got to know him.

Blaine pulled out of the driveway and began to drive. He kept looking over at Kurt as they drove. Kurt could see Blaine looking at him occasionally out the corner of his eye and he couldn't help but smile because of it. He sighed in content before resting his hand on top of Blaine's that was on top of the gearstick. He smiled when he caught Blaine's eye before Blaine turned his attention back to the road.

They pulled into the cinema parking lot and Blaine got out of the car and opened Kurt's door for him. He took Kurt's hand and led him into the cinema paying for their tickets. Kurt smiled as Blaine led them to the back of the rows of seats and pulled them into the centre of the row. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, balancing the small box of popcorn they'd bought to share between them. He took a piece in his fingers and held it up for Blaine. Kurt gulped as Blaine took the popcorn into his mouth and wrapped his lips around Kurt's fingers; he pulled back slowly and released them with a pop. He smirked as licked his lips and winked.

"Bastard." Kurt whispered, grinning widely as Blaine laughed. He turned back to the screen where the film was just starting. Two could play this game.

Blaine turned his attention back to the screen and the two of them were silent for a few minutes. Kurt fidgeted in his seat as he was still kind of turned on from what had happened back at his house, and then Blaine licking his fingers clean like that, sinful. He smirked when he came up with an idea. Glancing around secretly he realised there were only a few other people in the cinema and they were more towards the front. So nobody would notice what Kurt was planning.

Blaine caught Kurt smirking out of the corner of his eye and turned towards him with his eyebrow raised "Babe, are you okay?" he asked. Kurt leaned over to speak into Blaine's ear; "I was just thinking..." he started; placing a hand on Blaine's thigh. The popcorn had long been eaten; he ran it slowly further up Blaine's leg towards his crotch. "Nobody would know if I was to jerk you off right here, right now." Blaine gulped and groaned as Kurt's hand moved closer to his crotch where he was already half hard "Then what are you waiting for Babe" he smirked. Expertly, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans with his hand and pulled the zipper down. He turned in his seat slightly so he was more towards Blaine. He moved his hand up slowly and reached into Blaine's boxers he pulled out his beautiful dick that was already half hard, he slowly started stroking him, licking his ear teasingly.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's soft hand touched him his dick quickly becoming fully hard. "God you're so good at this" he groaned leaning forward and kissing Kurt. Kurt moved his hand faster as Blaine quickly fell apart; he kissed back and opened his lips as Blaine slid his tongue past them. He knew they'd have to be quick and Kurt knew how to get Blaine off quicker. Using his free hand he reached across he dipped it below where his other was and lightly massaged one of Blaine's balls in his hand. Smiling against his lips when he felt Blaine shudder. "God Kurt" Blaine moaned and Kurt knew he was getting closer. He kissed Blaine hard to muffle a scream as he came all over Kurt's hand. He brought his come covered hand up to his mouth and slowly licked it clean, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes the whole time. He grinned mischievously, using his other hand to tuck Blaine's dick back into his boxers and doing his jeans back up.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him roughly with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him dirtily, groaning as he did so. He pulled back "God Kurt, you are so fucking sexy" he growled into his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and kissing down his neck.

Kurt threw his head back against the back of the chair, groaning quietly and breathing harshly. He reached down and palmed himself through his jeans, damn why must he always wear his tightest ones around Blaine?! "Blaine." he moaned, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Blaine kissed at Kurt's neck "Babe, I know I am your boyfriend now, and I know you want romance, but I want nothing more than to take you home right now and fuck you so hard" he growled in Kurt's ear again.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Come on let's just skip the end of this movie and go back to mine so you can just fuck me already." He moaned out, whimpering when he removed his hand. "Actually just... Give me a minute." He said quietly, crossing his legs and sitting up a little straighter, trying to will his straining erection away. Blaine chuckled and waited 30 seconds before grabbing his hand and pulling him quickly out of the cinema. He quickly opened the car door for Kurt and drove them back to Kurt's house.

As soon as they pulled up on Kurt's drive, they moved quickly to the front door. Kurt unlocked it as he felt Blaine stand behind him, he was so thankful his Dad was away for the weekend. The whole weekend.

The second the door was open Blaine pushed Kurt inside and kicked the door shoot. He crowded Kurt up against the hallway wall and lifted his legs to wrap around his waist as he kissed him again.

Kurt crossed his legs behind Blaine's back and bought his arms to wrap around his neck. Their tongues tangled together as they kissed mixed with the sounds of their heavy panting. The sounds echoed through hallway and empty house. "Upstairs." Kurt managed to speak out before capturing Blaine's lips again.

Blaine hummed in agreement and stumbled backwards still holding Kurt as he walked them up the stairs. He struggled for a moment with the door handle to Kurt's room, and when he finally got it open he carried Kurt inside and kicked it closed before pressing Kurt in the mattress of the bed.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, lifting his hips up to meet Blaine's as he was straddled. He groaned at the friction, running his hands underneath Blaine's jacket and t-shirt.

"I feel bad that we cut our date short" he said in-between kisses, his hands trailing over Kurt's body. He groaned when Kurt rocked his hips and rocked his own down to meet them.

"Don't feel bad. We both wanted this, we wanted each other." He said, gasping as he felt Blaine's hands and mouth trailing all over him. "And now we can take our time with this. We have the whole weekend. Dad and Carole won't be home till late Sunday night." He stated as he sucked a spot on Blaine's neck.

"Could you be anymore amazing" Blaine smiled tipping his head back to give Kurt better access to his neck. He struggled slightly to take his jacket off and threw it across the room when he succeeded. He then turned his attention to Kurt's shirt and unbuttoned it quickly.

Kurt smiled and sat up to throw his shirt on the floor, he laid back down and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair as the boy started kissing down his naked chest, "You are more amazing than I am, you're incredible." He breathed.

Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's nipple and smirked when he moaned and arched into his touch "Gorgeous" he whispered before working on the button of Kurt's jeans and pulling them down his legs.

Kurt helped Blaine take his jeans off, he had gone commando and couldn't help but smirk as Blaine's gaze darkened. He worked on Blaine's jeans and boxers and pulled them off in one go, and then he watched Blaine sit up to pull his t-shirt off. He ran his hands up Blaine's sides gently caressing his tanned skin.

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt's boxers off. He grinned down at Kurt and grabbed his legs pushing them up towards his chest. He slowly lowered his mouth sucking the head of his cock briefly, before trailing his tongue down further licking over his balls before circling his hole.

Kurt moaned loudly, not afraid of holding back since the house was empty. "Shit Blaine..." he pulled on his own hair, closing his eyes in pleasure and resting his other hand limply by his side. He moaned even more as he felt Blaine's tongue pushing inside of him, rambling a mix of swears and Blaine's name over and over.

Blaine lapped over his hole a few more times before pulling back and wiping his hand over his mouth and chin. He leaned down and kissed Kurt forcing his tongue into his mouth. "You like that babe" he smirked moving his hand to circle his finger around Kurt's spit slick hole.

"Y-yes..." Kurt whined, trying to push down onto Blaine's finger. He knew they had all weekend but he was desperate and he couldn't believe he'd lasted this long, especially after what had happened at the cinema.

Blaine pulled his hand away and smirked when Kurt whined "Patience baby" he said nipping at his lips before reaching over to Kurt's bed side table and into the first drawer for lube. He grinned when he found it and a box of condoms. He pulled back and held a condom up to Kurt asking silently if he wanted to use it or not.

Kurt looked at the condom briefly before shaking his head. "Just you," He whispered, smiling softly and brushing a few curls away from Blaine's forehead. "Would that be okay with you?" he asked, because he did care about Blaine's opinion even though they had gone without before.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly "I am more than okay with that baby" he said kissing him briefly again. He popped the cap in the lube and squirted some on his fingers keeping eye contact with Kurt the whole time. He smirked when he saw Kurt bite his lip and lowered his hand to his hole, circling the first finger around the partially stretched ring of muscle.

Kurt's heart was beating so hard in his chest, he swallowed down the feeling he was getting at the intensity of the moment and just relaxed under Blaine. He was biting his lip so hard, awaiting Blaine's movements. He let go of his lip and breathed in sharply when he felt Blaine's cool lube slicked finger push through his hole.

Blaine pumped his finger in and out for a few moments before adding another. Kurt moaned and through his head back and Blaine moaned at the noise Kurt was making as scissored his fingers "You are so fucking hot" he growled "I'm going to fuck you so hard Kurt"

"Fuck me. Come on Blaine... I want you so badly." Kurt whined again, his body arching and falling as Blaine kept stretching him open. He held his knees up closer to his chest, crying out as Blaine found his prostate. "Blaine! Oh shit baby I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that."

Blaine smirked and pulled his fingers out and Kurt groaned "Your so desperate babe" Blaine said lubing up his dick up and rubbing it along the crack of Kurt's ass "Do you want it Kurt, do you want my dick" he growled biting at Kurt's neck.

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's waist, gasping as he felt his neck being marked again. It was fairly obvious now that they both knew how much Kurt secretly liked having Blaine's hickeys all over his pale skin. "Yes Blaine... P-please I need you; I want you so, so much."

Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck harder as he held the base of his dick and pushed in, he didn't stop till he bottomed out and Kurt threw his head back into a long moan. He gave Kurt a second to adjust before pulling out to just the head and slamming his hips forward.

Kurt loved the feeling of being so full and moaned loudly as Blaine slammed his dick in and out of him. He pulled his legs apart and straightened them out before Blaine pressed them back down onto the mattress gently. This was one of the times Kurt was thankful for his flexibility. "Fuck that feels so good." Kurt breathed out, as he felt Blaine go deeper.

Blaine leant over Kurt on his elbows and continued to slam into him. He groaned and reached out a hand to balance himself against the head board and kissed Kurt, as he trailed his hand down between them to wrap around Kurt's dick.

Kurt moved his arm up to put his hand on top of Blaine's that was gripping the headboard, the other resting on Blaine's face. "Fuck yes." Kurt screamed, getting closer to the edge. "Just like that, fuck me!" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he heard him moan in response.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and opened his mouth as if he was about say something, but he didn't. He lowered his gaze and stroked Kurt faster, his hips stuttering and Kurt knew he was close.

Kurt closed his eyes and felt his legs tremble as he came hard across his own chest and over Blaine's hand. "Come on Blaine." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's face down so their foreheads rested together. "Come for me." He winced at feeling slightly over sensitive as Blaine kept thrusting into him over and over.

Blaine thrust three more times before kissing Kurt's dirtily as he came inside of him. Their teeth kept clashing as they kissed and Blaine trembled but they didn't care. When he had finished coming Blaine's arm gave out and he landed on top of Kurt.

Kurt knew that his come was probably making their chests stick together but he didn't care about that. He bought his arms and legs up to wrap fully around Blaine, he placed a soft kiss to his lips and hugged him tighter. He wanted to say it right then, those three little words but for some reason he got scared and just kissed him again instead.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly again and pulled out. He stroked down Kurt's side as he hissed and climbed off the bed. Kurt laid there as Blaine disappeared into the bathroom before returning with a damp wash cloth. Kurt smiled down and Blaine as he gently wiped his stomach and chest before wiping around his hole. Kurt hissed slightly in discomfort and Blaine kissed him as a distraction. Blaine then cleaned himself off and threw the washcloth into the bathroom, before lying next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled he was so touched that Blaine was being so caring and taking care of him like that. When he got into the bed again he pulled the covers over them, spooning behind Blaine and wrapping an arm and a leg around him. He stroked Blaine's belly gently, caressing it softly with his fingertips. "Thanks for an amazing first date." Kurt said smiling against his neck.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes at Kurt's touch "I'm sorry we did this kind of backwards babe" he said sadly "I know you like romance and we should have dated before we had sex"

Kurt closed his eyes too, nuzzling against Blaine, "Don't. Just. It doesn't matter to me Blaine." He said quietly, stilling his hand and resting it on Blaine's stomach. "I'm just glad we both wanted to be together instead of just having sex all the time. Who were we kidding?!" Kurt laughed quietly against Blaine's neck.

Blaine turned and cupped Kurt's jaw with his hand "I don't think it was ever just sex baby" he said softly kissing Kurt gently. He ran his tongue over Kurt's lip and they both sighed when their tongues met. They kissed lazily for a minute before pulling back and Blaine grinned at Kurt.

It would have been the perfect moment for either of them to say it, just to whisper 'I love you'. But instead they shared a loving smile before Blaine turned the other way again, and Kurt rested his head on the pillow behind Blaine's head. "Night Blaine." Kurt said softly after a few minutes, wondering if the other boy had fallen asleep.

Blaine sighed and snuggled into Kurt. "Night baby I...I'm glad I have you" he said and pulled Kurt's arm tighter around him and closed his eyes slowly falling to sleep.

"I'm glad I have you too." Kurt said back without hesitation. He couldn't help but wish Blaine had said he loved him but couldn't bring himself to think about it further as sleep pulled him in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 sorry it took so long this is a very long one for us :) **_

_***WARNINGS* Sex, Cumplay, Facials, Shower Sex**_

The sun was shining slightly through the blinds, lighting the room up where Kurt and Blaine lay. Kurt opened his eyes gently, letting them adjust to the light. He felt a heat underneath his right cheek and he smiled when he realised he had his face pressed against Blaine's chest. He looked up slightly and couldn't help how his heart melted a bit as he realised Blaine was still asleep, he looked so angelic and carefree, not a care in the world. Kurt rolled over reluctantly, climbing out the bed and wincing slightly, God he needed a shower. He looked back over his shoulder one last time and grinned to himself at his boyfriend's sleeping form before heading into the bathroom. Kurt turned the shower on, letting it warm up for a moment before stepping in, he let the hot water run over his body and relax his aching muscles. As he started shampooing his hair his mind filled with memories of last night, the way Blaine had looked at him in a completely new way, a way that was so intense it made him squirm slightly. The way Blaine had acted like a true gentleman and kissed him until they were both breathless, the way he'd touched him the way he'd... Oh. Kurt blushed slightly, realising he was starting to get hard. He hummed quietly, tilting his head back underneath the shower head and rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, choosing to ignore his hard on for now.

Blaine rolled over in the bed with a contented sigh. He reached his arms out to the side and was met with nothing but the feel of slightly warm sheets. He blinked his eyes open and looked around trying to place where he was when memories of last night hit him. He smiled and sat up in the bed thinking of how nice it was to be open with Kurt, even if he wasn't being as opened as he would like to be. He scanned the room again wondering where Kurt had gone and smirked when he saw Kurt's bathroom door cracked open slightly and steam coming from the door. Blaine got out of bed and snuck over to the door and watched Kurt for a second through the frosted glass before slipping in the shower behind him and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt flinched slightly when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him but he soon realised it was Blaine, "Hey you" he said, placing his hands on top of Blaine's arms. He pecked his lips quickly before leaning back into his touch, resting the back of his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt knew it wouldn't take long for Blaine to realise he was hard and sure enough, he felt him smirk against his neck a moment later as the body behind him moved closer. Kurt gasped slightly when he felt Blaine's cock poking the back of his thigh, "Were you watching me?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's length sliding up and down his wet thigh.

"Maybe" Blaine said against Kurt's neck and chuckled when he felt Kurt shiver again at the touch. He peered over Kurt's shoulder and saw Kurt's cock standing hard and red from his body "Looks like you could use a hand there babe" he purred in his ear and wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt's cock and stroked slowly the movement easy with the water from the shower. He bit at Kurt's neck as he threw his head back to rest fully on Blaine's shoulder as he panted slightly.

Kurt smirked, "Creep" he teased but soon was lost for words as Blaine starting stroking him at the perfect pace, the pressure eased as his skilled hand worked up and down his cock. "Shit" Kurt gasped against his neck, he reached behind him and grabbed a hold of Blaine's cock and stroked it, making it fully hard in the grip of his hand. "I was thinking about you" he admitted quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the running water. He bucked his hips forwards slightly, pushing into Blaine's hand as his own carried on stroking Blaine slowly.

"What about me?" Blaine asked Kurt speeding up his hand slightly delighting in Kurt's louder "Were you thinking about me doing this, or maybe it was about me fucking you" he growled in Kurt's ear and spun him around to face him. Kurt squeaked when Blaine pushed him up against the tiled wall of the shower and pressed their bodies together. He kissed Kurt deeply and rocked his hips into Kurt's.

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer the question as he got lost in Blaine's kiss. The friction between them felt heavenly as they were both wet and slick from the water, Kurt gripped his shoulders his nails scratching Blaine's tanned skin and leaving red marks in their tracks. He felt Blaine's tongue run across his bottom lip and he opened his lips slightly to let it in, their tongues tangled together as the kiss turned hungrier, needier. Kurt bought his hands up to Blaine's hair, pulling on the wet curls slightly. Feeling light headed and breathless, he broke away from Blaine's lips, throwing his head back against the tiles as Blaine kissed his way down his pale neck.

Blaine found one of the marks he had made on Kurt's neck the previous night and sucked at it lightly to make it darker. Kurt lifted his leg to wrap loosely over Blaine's hip and Blaine ran his hand along it as he kissed along Kurt's jaw nipping occasionally. "What do you want baby?" Blaine asked against Kurt's skin and his hand slid along Kurt's thigh and slipped round to squeeze his ass slightly and Kurt bucked his hips forward.

"You, I want you." Kurt said breathlessly, his leg pushing Blaine closer to his body. When Blaine ghosted his fingertips down the crack of his ass Kurt bucked his hips again, "Please..." he bit his lip, finally looking Blaine in the eye and seeing how much darker they were - clouded over with nothing but pure lust. He released his lip from between his teeth "Please fuck me" Kurt pleaded, using a free hand to start stroking Blaine again.

Blaine bucked his hips into Kurt's hand and pressed his finger against Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped and pushed down on the finger and whined when Blaine pulled it away. He ran his hand under the spray of the water and then placed two fingers back at Kurt's hole; he was still slightly loose from the previous night so Blaine pushed them in slowly while he kissed Kurt.

Kurt relaxed around his boyfriends fingers, kissing him more tenderly than before for a moment. "Blaine I'm ready... Please just... I need you now." Kurt begged forcing Blaine's fingers out of him. He kissed him passionately, moving forwards to turn around once he broke the kiss. He bent over at the hips, resting his hands flat against the shower tiles, his ass unashamedly on display for Blaine to see.

"Fuck, Kurt" Blaine whined slightly and ran his hands over the globes of Kurt's ass as Kurt panted slightly. He stroked himself a few times biting his lip at the pleasure and lined up with Kurt's hole tracing the head of his cock around Kurt's rim. Kurt arched his back and pushed his hips back trying to push Blaine inside of him so Blaine took pity on him and slowly pushed in.

Kurt clamped his eyes shut for a moment as Blaine pushed into him; he opened them once Blaine had bottomed out and let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "So good... Fuck you're so big." He laughed lightly, blushing at himself for saying such a comment in such an intimate moment. He knew he'd said worse in the past though and don't even get started on some of the things Blaine has whispered to him on more than one occasion. Kurt pushed back as Blaine started thrusting his hips, gasping at the stretch but loving every second of it. The bathroom had well and truly steamed up now, making Kurt feel like he was in a fogged out dream, but oh this was a million times better than any dream could ever measure up to.

"Kurt you're so fucking tight" Blaine moaned as he sped up his hips. "How are you so tight after all the times I've fucked you" he growled and pulled Kurt up so his back was to Blaine's chest. Kurt moaned loudly at the sudden movement and Blaine continued to thrust hard into Kurt. He looked over Kurt's shoulder and down his body. He was hypnotised by the way the water ran over the slightly defined muscles in Kurt's abdomen and down his lean legs.

Kurt wrapped an arm around the back of Blaine's neck, gasping and groaning into his ear as Blaine fucked in and out of him relentlessly. The sound of wet skin slapping wet skin echoed around them and the shower carried on running. "Shit Blaine!" Kurt wailed on one particular thrust as his prostate was hit hard, "Right there! Fuck..." Kurt moaned, his head tipping forward to look at his dick as he took it in his hand and started stroking it quickly. "So close..." he wasn't going to last much longer, he'd been hard since he'd stepped in the shower earlier on.

"Come on Kurt, fuck, come for me baby" Blaine panted and entwined his fingers with Kurt's and wrapped their joined hands around Kurt's cock and stroked him quickly. Kurt's head fell forward and his whines got higher and higher as he got closer and Blaine moaned loudly as he felt Kurt's muscles start to flutter and contract around him.

Soon enough Kurt was coming hard, painting the tiles with the white streaks of his come. "Shit!" Kurt practically screamed, he knew Blaine would be close as he clenched tighter around him. Without a word, Kurt twisted his body, pulling Blaine out of his fucked hole and dropping to his knees. Blaine started jerking himself off quickly as Kurt looked up at him, his mouth open and ready for Blaine to come. He rested his hands on Blaine's hips and felt his thighs vibrate and contract under his hands.

Blaine's hand slid against the tiles as his hips stuttered and he came across Kurt's face streaks of cum painting across Kurt's eyelashes and his tongue. Blaine looked down at Kurt both of them breathing heavily and he smirked at Kurt and dropped to his knees too. Kurt whimpered as Blaine ran a finger over a streak of cum over his cheek collecting it and then placed the finger into Kurt's mouth. Blaine groaned and his cock gave a jerk as Kurt hummed happily and sucked the bitter taste from Blaine's finger.

Swirling his tongue around Blaine's finger for a moment longer, he groaned at the taste of Blaine's come. He pulled off with a pop and moved the liquid around his mouth for a moment before swallowing it happily. Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine with him for guidance as he put his face under the now luke-warm spray, getting the last of Blaine's come off his face and eyelashes. Shaking his head to get rid of the excess water and blinking several times, Kurt finally opened his eyes. He was met with that same intense gaze that he was thinking about earlier, the same one that Blaine had given him last night before they fell asleep. Kurt smiled, brushing a wet curl off Blaine's forehead to trying to control his racing heart, "I love it when we have spontaneous sex." he giggled.

Blaine chuckled and ran his hand through Kurt's now wet hair "Come on babe, lets get dried off and get something eat" he smiled and laughed loudly as Kurt's stomach growled loudly at that moment. He pulled Kurt from the shower and wrapped him a towel and slung one around his own hips.

"Sounds good" Kurt said as he dried himself off. He smiled as they both walked into Kurt's room, dressing in front of each other and occasionally catching the other watching. They had made an agreement to have a pj day, so Kurt slipped on some loose sweat pants, forgoing wearing any underwear as he liked the freedom. Pulling a hoodie over his head, that was actually Blaine's but it fit him, Kurt walked towards the bedroom door, "I'll get started on the brunch." he smirked, realising it had gone mid day.

Blaine pulled on some loose sweat pants and a simple white tank top and followed after Kurt. He found Kurt in the kitchen humming happily and moving around getting pans and ingredients. Blaine hung back for a second and leaned against the doorframe and watched Kurt. He was so graceful the way he moved around and Blaine was mesmerized. He shook his head slightly and walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder "Need any help?" he asked in his ear.

Kurt shivered once again as Blaine whispered in his ear, his breath ghosting against it. He smiled, loving the feel of Blaine's arms around him, he felt safe and protected and ... loved. "I'm good here" Kurt said as he flipped the pancake over, "Just get the stuff out the fridge that you want on these." Kurt quickly pecked his lips before Blaine pulled back. "Oh could you get the orange juice out there for me please?" Kurt asked, looking over his shoulder, he couldn't help but stare at Blaine's ass for a moment as he was bent over the fridge. He turned back to what he was doing, turning the stove off and putting a pancake on each of the plates he'd laid out earlier.

Blaine took the orange juice from the fridge along with some diced fruit and syrup. He arranged them in the centre of the table and took a seat. Kurt moved around the kitchen quickly plating up the pancakes and Blaine leant his chin on his hand and just watched him. Kurt would catch his eye occasionally and blush before turning around and Blaine smiled to himself at the warm feeling it gave him.

Placing the plates on the table Kurt sat down opposite Blaine, pushing his chair in towards the table. They automatically tangled their feet up together underneath the table and started plating up their condiments. As Kurt sat back, chewing on a mouthful of food, he watched Blaine for a moment. This was new to them, it was so domestic and Kurt felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the thought that maybe one day in the future this would be the normality.

Waking up together, showering together and eating breakfast together... living together. He swallowed his mouthful of food and took a large sip of his orange juice, trying to steady his now shaking hand. Luckily Blaine was too busy eating his pancakes to notice Kurt's fidgeting.

Blaine kept his eyes trained on his food. This was so strange, he knew if he looked up at Kurt his eyes and face would betray him, and he would blurt out all his feelings and deep dark secrets to Kurt, because that's what Kurt did to him. Kurt made him feel safe and free and that was terrifying. He swallowed heavily and chanced a look at Kurt and then he was trapped he stared at Kurt for a good few minutes and smiled when Kurt stared back and a slight blush crept onto Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt laughed nervously, causing Blaine to laugh too. Blaine laughed so hard his perfect teeth showed and his eyes crinkled up in the corners, Kurt had to choke back from blurting something like 'I love your laugh and I love you", not cool. Kurt reached out a spare hand across the table and Blaine took it immediately, their fingers lacing together. Kurt looked at their joined hands; it was strange how perfectly they fit together, like they were made for one another. He looked back up at Blaine, "This is nice." he smiled lovingly, looking into Blaine's eyes and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

Blaine nodded not trusting his voice just yet and took a bite of his breakfast. He chewed slowly and swallowed as he looked at Kurt "I'm not good at all this Kurt" he admitted and smiled when Kurt squeezed his hand again "I'm gonna try though, I want to try...for you" he smiled and ducked his head nervously afraid he had revealed too much.

And just when Kurt thought he couldn't fall any deeper, Blaine practically bared his soul to him. "Its okay babe, it's kind of new to me too, before you I'd never been with anyone so, we're both in on this with open minds." Kurt smiled, reluctantly pulling his hand away so they could both finish eating.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and they fell silent as they finished their meals. As Kurt got up and reached for Blaine's plate Blaine stood and snatched them away quickly and nudged Kurt away with his hip "Its okay babe, you cooked so I will wash up" he smiled and chuckled at Kurt's slightly shocked face as he turned from him and placed the plates in the sink.

Kurt pushed the chairs back under the table before walking over to the sink next to Blaine. He picked up a tea towel and smiled, "I might as well dry everything, and it'll save time." They shared a look that lasted longer than what should be comfortable but it didn't seem to bother them and Kurt was pretty sure he could look into the golden orbs of Blaine's eyes all day given the chance. He watched as the water rose in the sink, the bubbles forming on the top as Blaine started scrubbing a plate.

They worked together and soon the plates were all done and put away. Blaine watched as Kurt bent down to put a pan back into the cupboard, his eyes lingered on Kurt's ass for a moment before he turned and scooped up a handful of bubbles. He snuck behind Kurt and waited till he turned before he lifted his hand and blew the bubbles into Kurt's faces laughing at the high pitched squeak Kurt made an the way his blue green eyes widened as he froze in shock.

"Oh you did not just go there Blaine Anderson." Kurt gasped, flicking the bubbles off his face with his fingertips. Smirking mischievously he quickly gathered up some of the bubbles from the sink and wiped his hand across Blaine's vest top, the material soaking through slightly. "Ha!" Kurt said, voice mocking as he admired his handiwork, he crossed his arms in a 'bitch I'm fabulous' kind of way and kept smirking at his boyfriend.

"Oh I went there babe" Blaine smirked and crowded Kurt against the counter. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss Kurt and when Kurt closed his eyes in anticipation he reached back and collected two handfuls of bubbles and ran his hand from Kurt's hair down the sides of his neck. Kurt gave him a death glare as his eyes shot open and Blaine ducked out the way as Kurt growled and advanced on him.

Kurt took the last of the bubbles from the now empty sink, advancing towards Blaine until he was pushed back against the counter. "Mm..." Kurt hesitated for a moment, looking down at his hand full of bubbles, when he looked up Blaine was looking at his hand nervously and he took the opportunity to move his other hand to the back of Blaine's head, pulling it forwards and making him face plant his hand. Kurt laughed so hard he got stitches; Blaine blew the bubbles off his nose and before Kurt could stop laughing properly Blaine had grabbed him and wiped his face all over his, the bubbles spreading over both their faces, making them wet and soapy. "Blaine!" Kurt shrieked between giggles... "Stop!" he kept laughing and then Blaine's lips were pressed against his, a kiss that was so soft and tender that Kurt got butterflies in his stomach.

Blaine felt Kurt go loose into the kiss and he wrapped his arm tightly around his waist. Kurt's hands came up to wind into Blaine's hair and Blaine hummed into the kiss as Kurt massaged his fingers into his scalp. Blaine reached down and entwined the fingers of his right hand with Kurt's to ground him slightly. He pulled back from the kiss as they both needed to breathe; they both breathed heavily their lips only millimetres apart as Blaine's honey eyes stared into Kurt's deep blue ones. Blaine had no idea how much time had gone by, or even what day of the week it was till Kurt blinked breaking the spell. Blaine took a step back and gave Kurt a soft smile "I'll go pick us out a DVD to watch" he whispered slightly afraid to talk too loud and walked away from Kurt dropping his hand at the last possible second.

"Okay." Kurt whispered, grinning to himself as he watched Blaine walk away. God why couldn't he just say it, three words that's all it was and yet it seemed impossible to say them out loud. He sighed, leaning back against the counter and running a hand through his hair. Letting his thoughts wander for a moment, he stood there in silence, his lips still tingling. Kurt shook his head when he heard Blaine calling him from the living room; "I'm coming!" he called out, taking a deep breath before walking into the living room. "I hope you didn't pick anything gory." Kurt said, sitting down on the couch.

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt by the hand to sit in his lap "Nothing gory, I promise" he said with a grin and clicked the play button on the remote. He chuckled at Kurt's excited face when the opening titles of West Side Story began. Kurt gave Blaine a confused look at his choice of movie and Blaine just shrugged and sat back on the couch pulling Kurt into his side. Blaine didn't actually plan on paying much attention to the movie, he would much rather watch Kurt and the way he would quietly sing along with the songs and get a little teary at the romantic scenes.

"I love this musical! I can't believe you would actually know what West Side Story is." The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he snuggled closer to Blaine's side. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, and tangled their legs together, feeling blissfully happy as the opening credits rolled on. "You know about a year ago I auditioned for the role of Tony in the school production of this? Definitely wasn't one of my finer moments." he laughed lightly to himself at the memory.

Blaine looked down at Kurt "You would have made a great Tony, that's a show I would definitely been present for" he chuckled and watched the screen "I've always liked this film" he admitted low and looked straight at the screen rather than Kurt "The storyline is romantic and tragic at the same time, that's kind of heart wrenching and heart-breaking at the same time" he said and gave Kurt a small smile. Kurt had completely stopped watching the screen and just stared at him. Blaine stared back for a second before clearing his throat awkwardly and focusing his attention back on the movie.

Kurt turned back to face the television after a moment, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. What was all that about? Kurt had said something so similar to Rachel one time when they had watched it together, to hear Blaine say those things and talk about those kinds of emotions made Kurt's stomach do a little flip. He tentatively kissed Blaine's chest over the material of his top before facing the screen once more.

They were both mostly silent as they watched the rest of the movie and Blaine paid more attention to Kurt than the screen. They would catch each other staring and smile and look away. Blaine was torn, he felt completely at ease with Kurt one minute then like he was being examined and he would shift uncomfortably. The end credits rolled and Blaine looked at Kurt and they both got caught in an intense staring match until Blaine's stomach rumbled loudly and they both cracked up.

Reluctantly, Kurt sat up still laughing slightly, "You want me to order some food?" When Blaine nodded Kurt got up to get his phone, "I know you love pizza so since you chose such a fantastic movie I'm going to order one." He sat on the arm of the couch next to Blaine, dialling the number and placing their order when the man answered the phone. Kurt leant back into Blaine, tossing his phone onto the coffee table in front of them, "Should be about half an hour." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "You wanna just watch some crappy TV until it arrives? I don't think I could sit through another film."

"Crappy TV" Blaine smiled and sat back as Kurt channel surfed. Blaine groaned internally when Kurt settled on some kind of reality show with people that were far too orange for Blaine's liking. He forced himself to watch for around 10 minutes before he couldn't take it anymore and smirked to himself and moved his nose close to Kurt's ear and then ghosted his lips along Kurt's neck.

Kurt unconsciously titled his head to the side, giving Blaine a better angle to start kissing his neck. His cock gave a twitch of interest in his sweatpants as he kept staring at the television, no longer paying attention. All he could focus on were Blaine's hands, Blaine's mouth; he quickly moved to straddle his hips after deciding the television was no longer interesting to him at all. Resting his hands at the base of Blaine's neck, Kurt pulled him closer and kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip and tongue with expertise. Rolling his hips down he realised Blaine was half hard in his sweats and he smirked against his lips as Blaine grabbed his ass, automatically bucking his hips up.

Blaine growled into Kurt's mouth as Kurt sucked and nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip. "Hmmm baby" Blaine hummed into the kiss and flipped them so Kurt's back was pressed into the couch while Blaine hovered over him. Kurt whined as Blaine pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Kurt with a smirk. He watched as Kurt's chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths and the outline of Kurt's hard cock in his sweatpants "Do you think we can both get off before the pizza arrives?" he challenged and rocked his hips down into Kurt's their clothed erections rubbing together.

"Maybe" Kurt panted words incoherent as Blaine rubbed against him. The friction from the material of his sweatpants was a bit rough but he didn't care at the moment as Blaine growled lowly against his ear. Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's top in his fists, hanging on desperately as he threw his head back against the couch, "Fuck Blaine... You drive me crazy." Kurt admitted as his breaths kept coming in and out at a harsh pace. Blaine attached their lips again, his body almost pushing him into the couch under the weight of him. He bought his legs up, crossing them behind Blaine's back at the ankles and pushing him harder against him.

Blaine rolled his hips down harder at Kurt's words and gasped as Kurt's hand tightened in his hair. Blaine separated their lips and pulled back to strip his own shirt off and pulled Kurt up by the front of his hoody and stripped that too. He reconnected their lips and fucked his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth as Kurt's hands roamed down his back and Blaine gasped when Kurt squeezed his ass roughly.

Kurt grinned mischievously, flipping them back over when Blaine got distracted from his hands on his ass. He managed to pull off Blaine's sweatpants, revealing his dark red boxers that had a slight damp patch on the cotton from his pre-come. "Oh fuck... Blaine." Kurt screamed as he rolled his hips down again, feeling incredibly close now he could feel Blaine's dick more prominently.

That was the moment the doorbell decided to ring.

"Fuuuuckkkk!" Blaine groaned and let his head hit the arm of the couch. "Hold on babe" he said and pushed Kurt off him and stood up. He winked at Kurt and got his wallet from his jacket that hung on the door before opening it still clad in only his boxers. His erection had died down a little but was still noticeable and the pizza boy's eyes went straight to it as Blaine chuckled and leant against the door frame "What do I owe you?" he asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Uh..." the pizza boy diverted his eyes, blushing a crimson shade of red, he looked at the little receipt he had in his pocket "Nine dollars." With shaky hands he took the money Blaine handed him "Ten, okay...one sex ... I mean sec." he put the piece of paper back in his pocket before handing the pizza over to Blaine, "And here's your change..." he fumbled around the lose change in his pocket, trying to stop his eyes from wandering the expanse of the man's body.

Blaine kept his eyes on the boy in front of him but he could hear Kurt cracking up in the background and couldn't help but smile. The pizza boy fumbled with the zip on change purse and Blaine ran his hand over his chest slightly as he waited. The boy placed the change in his hand and jolted when Blaine wrapped his hand around his and slipped the coins from his hand slowly. "It was a...pleasure doing business with you" Blaine purred at the boy and received a squeaked out "Have a good day" before the boy practically ran down the porch and jumped on his bike. Blaine laughed loudly and closed the door pizza in hand and turned back to Kurt.

Kurt was keeled over on the sofa, clutching to his sides as he had a stitch, "Oh my god now that was entertainment... Did you see his face?!" he kept laughing, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Blaine was watching him with a huge smile on his face as he sat down next to him, placing the box of pizza on the coffee table. Kurt lunged forwards once Blaine had turned to look at him, crashing their lips together again, almost as a reward for Blaine's courageous behaviour. He pulled back "Fuck..." he shook his head in disbelief, reaching out and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Baby, how can you expect me to eat after a kiss like that" Blaine whined and pouted at Kurt who laughed loudly and held his last bite of pizza up for Blaine too take. Blaine took the bite and groaned loudly "Ohh that's so good" he moaned exaggeratedly and moved closer to Kurt as he saw the tell tale blush creep up Kurt's cheek and his hand shook slightly as he closed the lid of the pizza box and next thing Blaine knew his back was against the couch cushions as Kurt straddled him.

His eyes had clouded over with lust as he rolled his hips down, "Fuck the pizza..." Kurt said darkly, leaning forwards to whisper in Blaine's ear, "Fuck me." He nipped Blaine's ear lobe before kissing across his jawline that had slight stubble; he ran his hands up Blaine's toned chest, feeling the muscles contract underneath his fingertips. Kurt arched his back and moaned loudly as Blaine spanked his ass once, hard enough Kurt knew it would have left a handprint. "Shit!" Kurt said in shock, shocked at how much he liked it, Blaine snaked his hands underneath the fabric of his thin sweatpants, grabbing a handful of his ass.

Blaine ran his fingers down the crack of Kurt's ass and rubbed a dry finger over the still slightly stretched rim. Kurt bucked forward and then pushed back on the finger as he bit along Blaine's neck. Blaine tilted his head to the side and moaned as Kurt sucked on his neck before he pushed at Kurt's chest slightly to get him to look at him. Blaine made eye contact with Kurt and stared into his almost black eyes that were fully blown with lust as he brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth and placed two fingers against Kurt's lips "Suck" he commanded.

Kurt held onto Blaine's hands, taking the two fingers into his mouth eagerly. He looked up into Blaine's eyes as his cheeks hollowed out; he licked and sucked Blaine's fingers, coating them with saliva. He pulled off of them slowly, a string of his saliva staying attached to his bottom lip as he did so. Kurt quickly stripped his sweatpants and Blaine's boxers before returning to his previous spot straddling Blaine. Licking his lips Kurt moved Blaine's fingers to his ass, ghosting them around the rim for a moment before guiding his hand to push the fingers inside of him. He gasped, throwing his head back and releasing the grip on Blaine's hand "Finally..." Kurt whispered, holding onto Blaine's shoulders as Blaine started to stretch him out, scissoring and curling his fingers perfectly inside him. Getting impatient and needy, Kurt spat into the palm of one of his hands and bought it behind him to stroke Blaine's length; he gathered the pre-come with his thumb and used that to help lubricate him. Not caring about whether or not it would hurt, Kurt pushed Blaine's hand out the way, forcing his fingers to fall out, "Can't wait any longer." he announced to them both, voicing his thoughts. He lined Blaine's dick up with his ass and sank down in one rapid motion, mouth falling open and eyes clamping shut as Blaine's cock stretched him wide.

"Shit" Blaine groaned and bucked into Kurt a few times before he pulled out and Kurt whined for him. "I have a better idea" he growled and pushed Kurt over the arm of the coach and positioned himself behind him. Kurt spread his legs on instinct and Blaine thrust back into him forcefully and they both moaned at the sensation and Blaine's head fell forward onto Kurt's back.

They would both get cramp like this but the position felt incredible and Kurt's toes curled as Blaine started fucking him from behind. The pace was relentless and Kurt's cock rubbed against the couch where it was rested underneath him, Kurt twisted his body slightly so he could rest a hand on Blaine's back, his elbow bent out to the side. "Fuck me Blaine... Harder please... Come in my ass I wanna feel you spilling inside me." Blaine knew Kurt spoke dirtily when he was extremely horny and secretly Kurt had got so turned from when Blaine teased the pizza boy earlier. He couldn't stop himself from rambling as his nails dug into Blaine's side; his ass getting pounded into so hard that Kurt was seeing stars.

"You like this don't you baby, you love it when I fuck you hard" Blaine growled in his ear as he leant over his back and smirked as Kurt nodded quickly moans tumbling from his mouth "No one else makes you feel like this do they Kurt, no one else can fuck you like I can...and they never will" he spoke low and close to Kurt's ear.

Kurt bought his hands to his ass cheeks, pulling them apart so Blaine could fuck him deeper. "Shit yes...No one else, only you... Fuck..." Kurt moaned, he was so close he just needed Blaine to find that spot and he would be done for.

Kurt's words sent Blaine over the edge much sooner than he expected and he came deep inside Kurt's ass as Kurt whimpered beneath him. Blaine caught his breath for a moment as Kurt whined and he kissed Kurt's jaw "Its okay baby, I've got you" he said softly and pulled out of Kurt before pushing two fingers inside Kurt's warm wet hole and crooked them perfectly.

Kurt stood up a fraction, stroking his cock quickly, "Yes oh god I'm gonna come I'm gonna come...shit Blaine i l..." he nearly said it. But before the other two words escaped his lips he was coming hard, over his hand and the arm of the sofa. His body trembled as Blaine's fingers worked him through it, his mouth placing soft kisses to his ass. Kurt leant over the couch, collapsing and trying to get his breath back, he couldn't believe how close he had been to telling Blaine that he loved him. He was bought back to reality when Blaine pulled his fingers out of him, and he felt some of Blaine's come dribble down his balls and run down his thigh slowly. "That was so good.." Kurt smiled, turning to face Blaine who was staring intently at his ass. He blushed, feeling slightly self conscious... "Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head and snapped his gaze up to Kurt's face and smiled "Sorry baby" he said softly and gave Kurt a sweet kiss and pulled them down so they were lying face to face. They stared at each other for a long while and Blaine smiled fondly as he saw Kurt's eye drooping slightly "Tired baby?" he asked and kissed Kurt again softly.

"Yeah... As much as I don't want to move this couch has come on it." Kurt pouted. They both laughed and Blaine pecked his cheek quickly, "Can we go to bed? I know it's kind of early but I really just want to be close to you." Kurt was sleepy, "We should have that pizza first though." his stomach growled to remind him. They both sat up and ate the pizza, occasionally sharing bites and playfully licking tomato sauce off each other's lips. "Mmm that was actually better cold." Kurt said rubbing his tummy that was now satisfyingly full.

"Come on sleeping beauty" Blaine chuckled and stood up holding out a hand for Kurt to take. When he did Blaine scooped him up bridal style and Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest and dozed. He laid Kurt in the bed and climbed in behind him and spooned him "Night Kurt" Blaine whispered and placed a kiss to his jaw.

Kurt snuggled closer into the covers, burying his nose into the pillow that was actually Blaine's. "G'night." He mumbled quietly, falling asleep a moment later with his breathing evening out.

**Let us know what you think please Reviews are amazing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey we know its been a while since we updated, we just wanna thank you all for being patient and supporting this story with your messages and reviews it means a lot to us. This story is now complete and even though it is the end of this story we plan on writing more one shots etc. so message us with ideas or storylines you would like to see.**

***WARNINGS* Sex, Barebacking, Lots of Fluff XD **

* * *

Sunday morning came sooner than either of them would have liked. Kurt awoke, feeling slightly dreamy. He felt a heavy weight in his heart and realised it wasn't because Blaine was laying on him or because he was in pain, it was because he was happy. Opening his eyes gently, Kurt came face to face with a still sleeping Blaine. God he was tragically beautiful, Kurt turned more to face his boyfriend so he could watch him sleep. Sure to anyone else it would have been seen as creepy to watch someone sleep, but to Kurt this felt natural and he couldn't resist reaching out and stroking Blaine's stubbled cheek with the back of his hand. Without reason he spoke his thoughts out loud, whispering to a still sleeping Blaine, "God I love you so much." He sighed happily and closed his eyes, missing Blaine's eyes snap open.

Blaine stared at Kurt's face as he closed his eyes and rolled away. Had he heard that right? Did Kurt really just say what he thought he said? He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Kurt waiting as Kurt opened his eyes. He saw Kurt jump slightly as he saw Blaine. "Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked quickly as he bracketed Kurt's head with his arms and moved his whole body to hover over Kurt's.

Shocked to have Blaine suddenly hovering over him, Kurt stuttered as he spoke. "Y-you were awake?" he asked as his mind raced a mile a minute, shitshitshit.

"I was awake, do you mean it?" he asked voice a little forceful and panicked. His heart was stuttering in his chest and he felt like he was gonna throw up but he needed to make sure.

"Of course I meant it." Kurt smiled lovingly, bringing his hands to cup Blaine's head as he looked him directly in the eye. "I love you." He wasn't sure if he was going to hear it back, but at this moment it didn't really matter. He'd finally said it and now all Kurt could do was look up into the honey glazed eyes staring down at him.

Everything in Blaine's body told him to run away, to jump out of the bed and flee, but he couldn't he was stuck, hypnotised by this beautiful and his piercing blue eyes. "I love you too" he breathed out only just aware of the words coming from his mouth, but as soon as they were his face split into a grin "I love you" he repeated.

Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine onto his back so he was now hovering over him. "I love you..." he pecked his lips chastely, not bothered about the morning breath. "I love you" another kiss, "I love you" and another. The last time he said it he was cut off by Blaine capturing his lips fully, this time it wasn't a chaste kiss, it was full of passion and desire to just be closer to one another, closer than they were now.

Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and they thought together Blaine winning out as he wrapped his hands in Kurt's hair. He pulled back and gulped in a large amount of air as he tried to stop his head from swimming. "I'm not good at this Kurt, I'm a hard nut to crack, but...god I love you" he groaned the last part and wrapped his legs around Kurt's thighs pulling him down so their crotches ground against one another.

Kurt gasped against Blaine's lips, the friction so good but no where near enough. Pulling their lips apart Kurt spoke, breaths heavy "I'm not very good at this either... But I know for some bizarre reason, I can trust you. And you can trust me. Can't you?" he bit his lip, their grinding stopping for a brief moment as Kurt waited for his answer with an erection that was starting to be literally, very hard, to ignore.

"I trust you" Blaine nodded "I trust you more than I trust anyone" he smiled and ran his hand down Kurt's jaw and pulled him into a searing kiss. A thousand emotions went through Blaine's head, Love, happiness, pleasure, lust and before he knew what he was doing he pulled away from the kiss and whispered against Kurt's lips "I want you to top" and rolled his hips up again.

As the meaning of Blaine's words sank in Kurt froze, "But you've never... We've never...have I meant..." he stuttered again which tended to happen a lot around Blaine. He knelt back, resting on his heels as he kept their intense gaze, and that's when the reality finally sank in, Blaine actually trusted him and what he just asked for was proof enough. "Are you sure?"

Blaine didn't trust his voice and nodded as he pulled Kurt back down missing his warmth "I-I know we've never done it that way and I'm a little scared but, I trust you and I love you and I think its time" he smiled "I want this" he moaned a little and rolled his hips with Kurt's harder "I want you"

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Blaine sweetly for a second before he pulled away. "Okay. Just relax." He moved to his bedside drawer, grabbing the bottle of lube he always kept in there. His breath caught in his throat when he turned back to Blaine, crawling to kneel in between Blaine's legs. "You're gorgeous..." Kurt ran his smooth hand up one of Blaine's legs, actually feeling totally normal about all of this. This was just another step forwards in their relationship and Kurt was more than elated about that.

"Okay relax" Blaine nodded talking to himself and let Kurt's hands sooth him. He watched as Kurt opened the bottle but stopped him for a moment "Ermm do you think that you could, blow me whilst..." he trailed off nodding his head towards the small bottle "I haven't really ever done this before" he admitted turning his face away a little embarrassed, he was Blaine Anderson, the resident badboy who slept with anyone.

"Great minds think alike." Kurt grinned at him, kissing his navel to try and distract him from his embarrassment which Kurt thought was rather adorable and since when was badboy Blaine Anderson adorable?! Kurt lay on his stomach between Blaine's legs and clicked the cap off the bottle of lube. He slicked two of fingers and bought them to Blaine's ass hole and holy shit that looked tight Kurt thought as he slowly pressed one in past the heated ring of muscle. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled lovingly, "I love you. Tell me if you want me to stop at any time okay?" Kurt used his other hand to take the base of Blaine's leaking cock in his hand. He kissed the head of it, rolling his tongue around it so he could gather the pre cum on his tongue and when Blaine gasped he looked up but recognised the look and knew Blaine was enjoying it so he carried on, slowly burying his finger into the second knuckle as he started to take Blaine's cock deeper down his throat.

Blaine's breathe came out of his nose in short puffs as he tried to concentrate on the heat of Kurt's mouth and relax. He spread his legs a little wider and earned down to wrap his hand in Kurt's hair. When he adjusted to the first finger Kurt looked up at him blue eyes full of concern and Blaine nodded to his unspoken question. He hissed slightly as Kurt added a second finger but it trailed into a low moan as he felt Kurt's throat contract around the head of his cock.

Crooking and twisting his fingers, Kurt stretched Blaine slowly as he adjusted to the new feeling. Kurt watched in awe as Blaine's body writhed and arched in pleasure and that's when Kurt knew Blaine was ready for another finger. He pulled off of Blaine's cock for a moment so he could see the bottle of lube. Carefully he poured some more on his fingers, taking them out so just the two fingertips were inside of Blaine. Quickly kissing up and down Blaine's cock, Kurt pressed in with the three slicked fingers, still looking up at Blaine and watching in fascination.

"Oh fuck" Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers rubbed against his prostate "Why have we not done this before" he panted out and tightened his hold on Kurt's hair. Kurt's finger felt huge inside him and he was torn between wanting more and shying away at the full feeling. He looked down into Kurt's eyes only to see Kurt's eyes were trained on where his fingers were buried in Blaine. Blaine swallowed thickly as his mouth went dry and he felt cock twitch as the thought turned him on more. "Kurt, fuck me now, I'm ready" he said quickly.

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine, leaning over Blaine's body and kissing him deeply. "I can't tell you how much it means to me, you letting me do this." Kurt smiled shyly for the first time all morning.

"I love you" Blaine said sincerely and stared into Kurt's eyes "This is more for me than it is for you" he cupped Kurt's jaw and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. "Fuck me Kurt" he purred his usual sexual confidence showing through "I want you so badly" he whined and arched into Kurt as he connected their lips in a fierce kiss.

The fierceness of Blaine's kiss and neediness in the arch up of his body proved to Kurt that Blaine wanted this more than Kurt had been aware of. Resting on a forearm and still leaning over Blaine, Kurt used his free hand to grab his cock, slicking it with the lube from his fingers. He lined up with Blaine and slowly pushed in, being so careful to not hurt Blaine. He kept kissing Blaine to distract him, pushing his cock inside of him further and further.

Blaine's breathe hitched into the kiss as he felt Kurt push inside but he ignored the burn. It seemed like Kurt was never gonna stop pushing in till he did and Blaine exhaled loudly breaking the kiss. He screwed his eyes up to try and adjust to the new feeling and then opened them to stare into Kurt's eyes. "J-Just start slow" he said and rocked his hips lightly giving Kurt the cue to move.

Kurt started to rock his hips slowly, looking into Blaine's glistening eyes the whole time. He couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be inside of Blaine, the boy he loves and yes, now he thinks about it, the boy he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Thinking about the future and how this would be the first time of him topping of many, caused Kurt to kiss Blaine deeply again as he rocked in and out of him easily now and he felt Blaine's legs cross at the small of his back.

The pain slowly subsided and when Blaine tightened his legs it caused the head of Kurt's cock to rub against his prostate very few thrust "Oh my god" he panted against Kurt's lips and rocked his hips "I fucking love you" he growled and wound his hands in Kurt's hair tighter as he pulled them down into a dirty kiss with far too much teeth and tongue but it was perfect.

The kiss only encouraged Kurt to quicken the pace, intent on making this the best first time for Blaine ever. His hips moved relentlessly as he teasingly sucked Blaine's soft bottom lip into his mouth. He knew Blaine would be able to take this pace so he broke away after a minute or hour Kurt wasn't so sure anymore, lost in the feel of everything, and leant over Blaine fully as he slammed into him. He rested his weight on both of his hands, one on either side of Blaine's head as his mouth dropped open in pleasure "Fuck Blaine... You feel so good." he panted as his eyes clamped shut.

Blaine's breathed hitched and came out in little "Ah, ah, ah" sounds. He could feel as the head of his cock rubbed against the small patch of hair on Kurt's stomach and that paired with the feeling of Kurt inside him was speeding him towards his orgasm. He reached between them and gripped his cock squeezing at the base gently to keep himself in check "D-Don't want this to end" he moaned looking up at Kurt and seeing his face contorted in the same pleasure Blaine was feeling.

"Me ... Neither..." Kurt groaned out between words as he thrust hard and fast. Staying balanced on his hands over Blaine, he stretched his legs right out so he was in the plank position. His body was stretched straight out and his feet were now helping support his weight too, "M-move your legs higher... Bring your knees to your chest but keep your legs around me." Kurt could penetrate deeper at this angle and he knew neither of them would be able to last much longer.

Blaine did as Kurt told him and groaned loudly as the new position sent Kurt deeper and his thrust had more force "Holy shit!" he exclaimed and tried to hold back his orgasm. "Kurt, baby I'm so close, ah Harder!" he said forcefully and attached his lips to Kurt's neck and sucked hard.

Using all his strength, Kurt balanced on one hand and reached down between their bodies to grasp Blaine's cock in his hand. He stroked it quickly as he carried on fucking in and out of his boyfriend "Blaine I'm gonna..." and that was it. Suddenly Kurt's vision clouded over with little stars as he came deep inside of Blaine, filling him up with his cum. And Kurt was sure it was one of the best feelings ever, knowing a part of him was inside of Blaine and not just his now softening cock but his cum. He stroked Blaine faster "Cum..."

"Shit, shit, shit" Blaine chanted as he felt his stomach and balls tighten and he came with a low moan all over Kurt's hand and his stomach. His body sagged as he came down from his high and he shifted and felt Kurt's softening cock and cum inside him. He whimpered as his cock gave a twitch but it was too hard to get hard again so soon. "Kurt..." he trailed off voice catching and pulled the taller boy down into a soft kiss but it still held so much love and passion.

Kurt slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Blaine, instantly he turned to face him and smiled goofily but it was full of love and care. "That was kind of incredible." he reached down and laced their hands together. He didn't care about the cum and mess, all that mattered was them. Their legs tangled together and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, placing a kiss to it.

"I love you" Blaine said softly and ran his hand through Kurt's hair. He was so happy in that moment and didn't ever want it to end; he could ignore the small amount of pain he felt from his first time because all that mattered was the boy in his arms. 0:12

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt smiled, nuzzling into Blaine's chest. After a few minutes, Kurt looked up at his clock on the wall and felt his heart drop. "Shit..." Kurt almost leaped out of the bed, and then felt embarrassed for the suddenness as he quickly pulled on a pair of fresh boxers. "My Dad's gonna be home in like..." Kurt mumbled to himself, counting on his fingers "forty minutes!" he moved quicker now, the thought of Burt walking in on all this would be beyond humiliating.

"Your Dad?" Blaine's eyes widened and he got up too and searched for his overnight bag. When he found it he pulled on his boxers and jeans and looked over at Kurt and chuckled as he saw him trying to pull his head through the sleeve of his jumper. He walked over and helped him straighten it out and smiled as Kurt's eyes came into view again. Blaine couldn't resist and he leaned down and caught Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

Kurt smiled at the softness of Blaine's lips, "Where has this weekend gone?" he sighed when they broke away and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's still naked waist. Kurt's fingertips traced mindless patterns at the small of Blaine's back, "I wish you could stay here for longer."

"This weekend has been amazing" Blaine smiled bringing his arms up to wrap around Kurt's neck "I wish I could stay longer too but I have to go, I don't want to but I have too, and we will see each other at school tomorrow, I'll even pick you up in the morning if you like?" he smiled and played with the soft hairs at the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Mmm I'd like that. Going for a ride on your motorbike." Kurt laughed, gasping a bit as he got distracted. "Come on, we need to get ready." Kurt pulled away and it broke his heart each and every time he had to do it but seriously, he glanced at the clock again, they now only had 35 minutes.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and pulled on one of his signature black t shirts and looked around for his jacket. He spotted it over Kurt's desk chair and reached for it but stopped. He decided to leave it at Kurt's with a small smile. When he was dressed he looked over at Kurt and saw him sat at his vanity styling his hair. Blaine put away the lube and grimaced at the soiled sheets on Kurt's bed before pulling them off and folding them up. He remade Kurt's bed sans bedding and waited for Kurt to finish.

Kurt watched in his mirror as Blaine re-made his bed and couldn't help his top lip from curling up into a smile. When he was finished sorting his hair out to some kind of presentable appearance he stood up and walked over to Blaine, "You're leaving your jacket?" he arched a brow, standing in front of Blaine and linking their hands together as they hung limply at their sides.

Blaine smiled "Its warm out" he shrugged and looked at Kurt "Maybe you could wear it to school tomorrow for me" he suggested and squeezed Kurt's hand gently. He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes and felt his heart warm as he saw a small blush take over Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt smiled cutely and looked at the floor for a second, "That would be good." He looked back up and smirked a bit, "Actually, that way people would know that I'm yours and you're mine and nobody is gonna break us or what we have." Kurt walked over to the jacket and ran his fingers along the material. "I'll definitely wear it."

"Great" Blaine grinned and nodded along with Kurt's words "But only wear it if you want, I wouldn't want it to clash with your high fashion sense" he chuckled and looked around for his boots remembering they were downstairs "I suppose I should go" he said peering at the clock.

"Mmm five more minutes won't hurt." Kurt grinned, nodding for them to head downstairs. They stood by the door and Kurt watched as Blaine pulled on his boots. Once he'd done that Kurt crowded in on him, an evil glint in his eye as he surprised Blaine and squeezed his bum.

Blaine let out a small squeak at the pinch but chuckled as he rubbed the spot "Don' start things Hummel, not when we can't finish them" he smirked and crowded Kurt against the wall with his arms on either side of his head. He watched as Kurt gulped loudly but smiled and leant forward capturing his lips in a quick kiss "I love you"

Kurt was sure he'd never get sick of hearing that. Kurt pushed him away with his hands flat on Blaine's chest, "Come on you." he opened the front door, it was a glorious day and Kurt couldn't help but smile even wider. "Text me later?" Kurt bit his lip, looking at Blaine as he leant against the doorframe.

"I'll call you" he smiled and turned to walk away before turning back and pulling Kurt into his arms for one final fierce kiss. He felt Kurt go weak into the kiss and pulled back "Till tomorrow baby" and walked backwards towards his bike.

He nodded his heart racing rapidly as he nodded an okay. "I love you!" Kurt called out a second later. Sharing a smile with Blaine before he watched him climb onto his motorbike.

"Love you too" he called back with a chuckle before pulling his helmet on and kicks starting the bike. He waved at Kurt as he revved the engine and then peeled out the driveway. He made his way down the street and passed a pick up truck as he headed home counting down the hours till he could see Kurt again.

Kurt practically squealed, spinning around on the spot and clapping his hands like a mad man. That's when he saw Burt's truck pull up on the drive, and not a moment too soon. He immediately stopped, clearing his throat and resting a hand on his hip, then deciding that looked weird so he stuck with crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey Dad, thought I heard your truck." he smiled as Burt climbed out and walked up the small driveway.

Burt raised an eyebrow at he saw the red tint on his sons face and chuckled "Its good to be home, did you have a good weekend kid? I'm hoping you behaved" he chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders leading him back into the house.

"Of course I behaved Dad." Kurt rolled his eyes but leaned into his Dad's arm, "And my weekend ... " he bit his lip and tried not to start jumping up and down in joy, that would surely reveal all, "My weekend was the best." he simply said, a broad smile masking his face.

"Good I'm glad bud" Burt smiled and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer "You want to watch the game with me?" he asked and took his hat over running a hand over his head.

"I think I'm gonna just listen to some music in my room. I need to sort my shirt collection out too. But it's good to have you home Dad." he hugged him tightly before heading upstairs to his room. When he got there he closed the door behind him and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Kurt looked from where he stood against his door, at his desk chair and the leather jacket that was hanging off the back of it. With his smile still locked in place Kurt walked over, picking up the heavy jacket in his hands and smelling it quickly. It smelt just like Blaine, and Kurt's heart fluttered at the memories of what had happened this weekend.

Kurt pulled it on over his sweater, it was a bit tight but Kurt was an expert at this kind of thing, in his eyes it fit perfectly. Adjusting the collar in his hands, he walked over to the mirror and stopped. He smiled to himself as he saw his reflection and just as he turned he heard his phone start to ring on his night stand with Blaine's smiling face appearing as the caller ID. He looked between the phone and his reflection and smiled to himself. Yes, it definitely fit perfectly.

* * *

**The End**

**Thanks for reading guys XOXOXOXOX **

**Rhian and Harriet (Pea-W-Pea)**


End file.
